mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG Timeline August 2017
Back to Main ARG Timeline | April 2017 | May 2017 | June 2017 | July 2017 | August 2017 August 2017 31 August 2017 - A trialist has been working on a mission (Elephant Hill Mission) based on instructions given by T and Mushroom. T sent an encrypted message to Ruck (Jose)with further information about his current mission in L.A. USA. The password hint was - the road name in our target location that houses two cylinder buildings.The answer was burr st - The message contained additional information for (Jose) for the mission. 30 August - Angel posted on her Facebook page - 108% 22 August - Dr. B sent an email to Angel titled "31 Degrees in Sri Lanka!" including references to the Alt A and Alt R trialist conversations and that Dr. B had left more coffee for Angel to drink as well as signing the email See you in September. 21 August - Angel posted to the Friends of F&J Facebook page "This is an open letter to those trying to sabotage the hard work by our trialists and the people at F&J...Dear "Mysterious/Threatened" Californian Enterprise (we know you are reading this), For nearly 100 years the people of F&J have stood firm against the limits of legislations, nations and religious organisations. Now it is time for us to stand against you, a self proclaimed "competitor". We know more than you could ever understand. We know who you are and our people are closing in. So, please refrain from your continuous efforts of trying to stall/sabotage our studies. If this continues you will be met with an aggression unlike anything you've seen before from a competitor, or dare we say, an enemy. Your time is running out. Remove your data blocking, release the sites and get out of our way. Sincerely, Friedrich and John Pharmaceuticals PLC" Alt R and Alt A talked a bit with their counterparts here and may try to work together. There was mention of Sasquatch and it may be a code word or important. 12 August - Encrypted Email from T was received by a number of Trialists - The subject line of the email - was decrypted using a ROT cipher (nice quick ROT decryption site - http://theblob.org/rot.cgi) - which gave the instruction of how to find the Hel's Labyrinth to decrypt the main text. Using a story T think's is the greatest story of all time, coupled with instructions found in a post made to the Writing Prompt subreddit , trialists are working on decrypting the email. Three trialists joined Angel in a group Facebook chat to talk to one of the trialist's alternative selves. They discussed how two of the alternate trialists are not getting along. 8 August - an encrypted email was received from Vancouver T (T2) with encrypted information about a disk he left behind and his final preparation for taking the compound to "awaken" and cross to another dimension. Using a Hel's Labyrinth code to decipher the text, a trialist followed the decrypted information and found a green floppy disk. The green floppy disk had a code for one Ethereum coin, which is worth about $300 US dollars at the time this was written, which the trialist entered and had the coin deposited into a wallet. See the Vancouver Dead Drop dossier for more information. 3rd August - intercept email received between Dr B and Angel. Facebook post from Angel saying two trialists will talk to their alts tonight at 10:00 BST. The Mole came onto Discord and confirmed it would be about the power struggle between Alt A and Alt R.